


Ikkaba VI (The Gravity Well)

by lferion



Series: Ikkaba Poetry [6]
Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Poetry, Repetitive Form, gravity - Freeform, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Leap! Let go!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kate and Jon. This poem was originally written for and referenced in "Walking to Babylon" by Kate Orman. Fragments are also used in [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570>JAOA%20-%20Breathing%20Room</a>)

Scholars are divided on whether this poem, found on EIN4, and commonly called 'The Gravity Well', is by the so-called Wanderer poet. 'An Eye for Wisdom' certainly is by the Wanderer, and was found in same system , one planet further out from the primary star. If not written by them, it was certainly influenced by them, as evidenced by the structural as well as conceptual close repetition. More study is needed for a definitive answer.

* * *

Leap! Let go!

Fall into the future  
Storm driven  
Need driven  
Angry & alone

Leap! Let go!

Fall into the world well  
Fall into a place, a purpose  
Fall into a present, a presence

Let gravity pull you  
down  
into the future  
down  
out of the static dark  
out of the silent dark  
down

Leap! Let go!

Fall into the world well  
Fall into the future  
burning  
spinning  
yearning  
knowing

Fall into my heart

Leap! Let go!

* * *


End file.
